Vampire Diaries Alternative Fan Scr Season 4
by Bimshajam
Summary: This is my take on an alternative direction season 4 could take based on previous seasons and spoilers for season 4. They were written ahead of the episodes but I could find nowhere to post them online (tumblr would not let me on) so i've come here especially since I saw the actual episodes. There are some coincidences but I promise I wrote mine first. Lol.
1. Chapter 1 - Transition

**S4E1**

**Transition**

**Scene 1 **

_[Early next morning back at Elena's house. She is in her bed slowly coming round. Waking up doesn't feel the same though. Everything is louder, she is bombarded with strong smells and even as she slowly opens her eyes the crackling of light feels like a blinding flood. She puts up her hand to shield her eyes from it as they open wider.]_

Elena: _(Wincing)_ Stefan? _(Looks to her left)_ Damon? _(And straight ahead towards the window)_, Jeremy. _(Sighs with relief and smiles as if to settle back into sleep, then braces)_. Wait. Wha... How? Where's Matt?

Stefan: He's fine. We, ah, we dropped him home this morning... Doctors gave him the all clear. He's still pretty shaken up though.

Elena: Oh, thank God. Thank you, Stefan. _(Takes his hand)._ Thank you so much. Wooh. I don't know what I'd do if he didn't make it. _(Smiles as she exhales then pauses as she looks at everyone's faces)._ Why so glum? It's okay. Everyone's okay, right? Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler are all okay right? _(Searching everyone's faces, getting increasingly agitated by their expressions)._ Alaric; did you kill him? What happened with Alaric ... (gasp) and Klaus' body?

Damon: _(A little exasperated)_ Elena, you're dead.

Stefan: Damon.

Damon: What, did you think of a way to sugar coat it? You should have told me, brother. I wouldn't have beaten you to the punch line.

Elena: _(Hyperventilating a little and stuttering)_ wha, wha... Stefan... what's he saying?

Stefan: Elena, _(gently caressing her hand and looking in her eyes with a pained look in his)_ after I got Matt out of the car, I couldn't get back for you in time. _(Chokes back tears)_ I tried but it was too late. You were gone. _(Bows head)_.

Elena: _(Still panicking)_ Then ho... then how?

Damon: When you were in the hospital earlier, your injuries were worse than Meredith let on. She actually gave you some of my blood to heal you.

Elena: _(Panic turns into shocked horror. Jaw literally drops open as she gasps)_ Am I...?

Stefan: _(Still looking down)_ You're in transition.

Elena: _(Gasps again in shock chokes back tears as she takes it in)_ No. No it can't be. _(Starts to cry)_ Oh my God, nooo! _(Breaks down)._ _(Jeremy fights tears at the window and looks away. Damon looks down and grits his jaw. Stefan winces as she cries in his arms, choking back tears of his own)_.

(End of Scene)

**Scene 2 **

_(Damon's in the kitchen going through the cabinets, finds a bottle of alcohol. Pours himself a glass. Stefan comes down the stairs.)_

Stefan: She's gone back under again.

Damon: _(Sips his drink)_ Well, she'll be in and out of consciousness for another couple of hours before she'll be able to consistently stay awake. ... You know she'll have to feed soon. _(Throws back the rest of his drink and pours another. All this time the brothers do not make eye contact)_. Someone's gonna have to have that talk with her. _(Takes a sip of his drink; does not look directly at Stefan but can see that he has not changed his stance of looking broodily down at his feet. There is a moment where no one says anything. Damon then suddenly slams glass down hard on the table, breaking it.)_ God dammit, Stefan! Aren't you gonna say anything!

Stefan: _(Shouting back)_ Like what Damon! What do you want me to say! I'm still processing everything that's happened. I- I can't even... we'll deal with the feeding when we have to.

Damon: Wow. Is that what you told yourself when she was dying right in front of you? _(Turning to face him squarely)_ "I'll deal with it when she's dead"?

Stefan: _(Lips pursed, nostrils flared)_ That's a low blow.

Damon: A low blow? Stefan? What the hell else am I supposed to think? Explain it to me! 'Cause I really don't understand. Elena in a car, drowning. Quarterback, drowning. Elena, quarterback; Elena, quarterback. _(Suddenly violently shouting)_ You pick the freaking quarterback?! It was Elena, Stefan! Freaking Eleenaa! _(Stefan holds his head crying and slumps to the floor in a ball. Damon looks on the brink of tears)_. What were you thinking!?

Stefan: _(Shouting back through tears)_ I don't know! _(Explaining)_ She signalled to me. She- she seemed so sure. She wanted...

Damon: So what! She was drowning for God's sake, she probably had... water in her brain!

_(Stefan cries on the ground. Damon clenches his fist and turns away to try and rein himself in. He exhales as he draws his hand down his face from his forehead to rest over his mouth when he detects a tiny sound and turns around suddenly. Jeremy is standing on the landing of the stairs with cell phone in hand, looking quite frozen as he doesn't know how to intrude on the intense scene that was ringing through the entire house)._

Damon: _(With deep contempt in his voice)_ What d'you want?

Jeremy: I just got a text from Bonnie. She says she's been trying to reach you two for hours and she hasn't gotten any reply. _(Damon starts checking his pockets for his phone)._ She wants to know what the hell's going on.

Damon: _(Pulling out phone and looking at it, sneers)_ Figures. Battery died. What'd you tell her?

Jeremy: Nothing. I figured she deserved better than to find out by text and I don't know how to tell her right now. She deserves better than to hear it over the phone too.

Damon: I don't have a charger on me. Gimme your phone. _(Walks closer to Jeremy, holds out hand; Jeremy hands over the phone with a mildly reluctant look on his face but does not protest. Damon starts dialling.)_

(End of Scene)

**Scene 3 **

_(Outside, at the entrance of the old slave quarters of the Lockwood property Bonnie and Tyler/Klaus whatever is out there to sit on with Tyler/ Klaus looking impatient and Bonnie looking worried. Then her phone rings. She checks the caller i.d. and answers)._

Bonnie: Jeremy?

Damon: No, Damon.

_(Tyler/Klaus' interest is piqued)._

Bonnie: Damon, thank God. I thought you were dead or something.

Damon: Nope. I'm not the one who's dead.

Bonnie: _(Throwing Tyler/Klaus a puzzled look which he simultaneously returns)_ Please tell me you're talking about Alaric.

Damon: Oh yeah, I guess I am talking about him too.

Bonnie: _(Impatiently)_ Damon, spit it out.

Damon: Look, where are you?

Bonnie: I'm on the Lockwood property.

Damon: What are you doing there?

Bonnie: It's a long story which is why I was trying to call Stefan and then you when I couldn't find him. Damon, what's going on?

Damon: Okay, you need to come over to Elena's house right away. _(Tyler/Klaus stands up slowly watching Bonnie intently as if bracing for a sudden crash or an attack.)_

Bonnie: _(Face starts to distort and her voice starts to crack.)_ Oh God. Damon, just tell me please.

Damon: _(His voice sounding particularly glum now)_ It's like Jeremy said. You deserve to be told in person.

Bonnie: _(Tears start streaming)_ No, Damon. Tell me now, please. I can handle it. _(sobs)_ It's Elena, isn't it? _(anger starts to gleam from Tyler/Klaus' eyes as he grits his jaw)._ Tell me! _(crying)_ Plea-eaase!

Damon: Rebekah ran Elena and Matt off Wickery Bridge. _(Tyler/Klaus' eyes open up wide in disbelief.)_ Stefan got Matt out on time but Elena didn't make it.

_(Tyler/ Klaus' face distorts with rage. He punches a tree and fells it while Bonnie, in disbelief and instant grief drops the phone and falls to her knees in a stream of tears.)_

Bonnie: Oh no. No, no, no. _(While she is crying and sobbing Tyler/Klaus can hear Damon on the phone). _

Damon: Bonnie? Bonnie, pick up the phone. There's more.

Tyler/Klaus: _(Kind of singing her name)_ Bonniiee. It doesn't sound like he's finished.

Bonnie: _(Pauses, just sobbing now and looks at the phone before going for it again.)_ Damon?

Damon: Wow, way to make me tell you now, Bonnie! And who the hell's there with you?

Bonnie: _(Sniffles and speaks in a quiet controlled voice)_ What else is there? What else happened? _(Tyler/Klaus is looking at her expectantly at this point with bated breath)._

Damon: She had vampire blood in her system when she died. _(Bonnie's eyes open wide with surprise while Tyler/ Klaus rolls his eyes and punches another tree also felling it)._

Tyler/Klaus: Bloody hell!

Damon: Bonnie, what the hell's going on out there?

Bonnie: Uh, I'll explain later. So... (smiling, relieved) she's alive. How did she get vampire blood in her system?

Damon: Look I told you what happened. Just get over here and I'll give you the details later.

Bonnie: I'm on my way. _(Hangs up)_.

Tyler/Klaus: _(Steps in her way)_ You need to get me back to my body as soon as possible because the first order of business is to kill my bratty little bitch of a sister, and I don't mean putting her under for another 92 years. _(Turns and walks away)_.

Bonnie: _(Pausing with a serious expression and raising her eyebrow for a second after he turns and walks away.)_ I'll help.

_(And she walks off behind him)._

(End of Scene)

**Scene 4 **

_(Jeremy in his room on the computer. He answers his skype. There's a girl about age 16 on the screen)._

April: _(Glad to see him)_ Jeremy!

Jeremy: _(A little lack lustre but trying to look pleasant)_. Hey, April. How you doing?

April: I'm good. I'm psyched that you answered my request and added me on skype. It's been so long since we had a face to face. You're still totally cuuute.

Jeremy: _(Blushes a bit and smiles)_. Yeah, well I thought it would be nice to see your mug again too. Especially after I saw something on your Facebook about moving back to Mystic Falls(?). What's that about?

April: I don't really know myself. My Dad's been talking about it to my Mom. They've been a little hush hush, though. I've mostly overheard stuff. I dunno, maybe it's the economy and he lost his job or something. They're telling me squat but I guess it'll all be revealed when we move... or not.

Jeremy: _(Chuckles just as the doorbell rings)_. Hey, April. I gotta go. Someone's at the door.

April: K. Talk to you soon. I'll let you know what's happening.

Jeremy: Ok. Bye. _(Gets up, goes past Elena's room where he glances at her sleeping, keeps going, down the stairs and to the door. Peeps out, undoes the latches and then opens)_. Matt! Come in.

Matt: _(Crossing the threshold and turning to face Jeremy)_ Hey, man. How's Elena doing?

Jeremy: In and out of consciousness. She's out of it right now. Stefan says that should stop pretty soon.

Matt: _(Grimacing)_ Man, I had a terrible night, I couldn't sleep. I felt sick with worry, like physically sick. I just... I keep worrying about what's gonna...

_(Jeremy flinches into a defensive posture as suddenly with no warning Matt flies at vamp speed away from the door into the house. In the split second Jeremy can get over the sudden shock he realises that Damon just sped to the door grabbed Matt up and sped him up against a wall in the house where he was now holding him up by his throat)._

Damon: _(Murder in his eyes)_ Really? You have the gall to show up here? Thought you'd o' left town by now. Or maybe since Stefan got between you and the grim reaper last night you thought you'd come here and give him another shot. Well you came to the right place.

Jeremy: _(Scrambling to where they are with a horrified look on his face)_ Damon, stop it! Put him down. This isn't his fault.

Damon: Oh, don't think I don't know this is your fault too but maybe 'hero' here can pay for both your sins. _(He tightens his grip and Matt starts to gasp for air)_.

Stefan: _(Runs in from another room)_ Damon stop! _(Lunges at Damon who elbows him in the face with his free hand and pushes him across the room. Stefan gets up to go again)_.

Damon: We could fight this out little brother but I promise you, I'll snap his neck before neck before you even get here. _(Matt's gasping turns to gurgling)_.

Jeremy: _(Tears welling up, paralysed with fear)_. You son of a bitch, you're killing him.

Stefan: _(Now on his feet and extending his hands in a gesture to assure Damon he won't make any sudden moves. He tries talking to him as he watches Matt's face twist and change colour)_. Damon, Damon. Don't do this. None of this is his fault. It won't change anything that happened, and I promise you it won't make you feel any better.

Damon: _(In a calm soft voice, almost a whisper)_ I'll be the judge of that. _(Then a loud desperate voice calls out)_.

Elena: _(Ugly crying)_ Stop iiiiiiit! What are you doing?!

Damon: _(Looks over his shoulder at her on the landing. There is a glint of shame in his eyes as he then averts them momentarily to the ground. His grip on Matt loosens as Matt takes a wheezy sounding breath. Then his face hardens with resolve, he returns his focus on Matt and squeezes again.)_ Get outta here, Elena.

Elena: _(Elena runs over to pummel Damon's back)_ No, no. _(Goes to the side of him to look him in the face)_ I'll hate you forever! _(Angrily gritting her teeth and pushing her face in his)_ We can never come back from this.

Damon: _(Cocks his head slightly and raises his eyebrows as if saying 'Oh yeah?')_ Well maybe I should just snap his neck now and get it over with.

_(Elena's eyes widen with terror. He uses his free hand to push her back then aims it square at Matt's head.)_

Elena: Noooooo!

Stefan: Damon, don't!

Jeremy: No!

_ (They say this simultaneously and each lunges forward as if they could possibly do something on time. Then Damon cries out, drops Matt and holds onto his own head before falling to his knees, grunting in pain)._

Elena: _(Gasps with relief and scrambles over to Matt on the floor who is gasping desperately for air)_ Oh my God, Matt, Matt are you okay? _(He can't answer, still trying to catch his breath. She holds him and cries. Damon is writhing on the floor in pain. She looks over towards the door)._ Bonnie, thank God!

Bonnie: _(Bewilderment on her face, finally releases Damon from the psychically imposed migraine)_ What the hell is going on here?

(End of Scene)

**Scene 5 **

Bonnie: What's going on here? _(Going over to Matt and kneeling by his side opposite Elena)_ Matt are you okay?

_(Focussing on breathing, he nods decisively. Bonnie gives Elena a reassuring look which Elena returns, still holding Matt. She then reaches out her hand and squeezes Bonnie's gratefully. Bonnie stands up and turns to Damon.)_

What is wrong with you? What was that supposed to prove?

Damon: _(Standing up, still recovering from the pain)_ Nothing he didn't deserve. He missed his number last night. _(He looks at Matt while Elena glares at him with hurt and anger)._

Bonnie: _(Stepping in front of Damon and touching her hand on his chest)_ Wait, you blame Matt for getting out alive?

Damon: _(Raising his voice)_ I blame him for getting her out the house in the first place! Where she was safe!

Matt: I was trying to keep her safe!

Damon: Yeah, well bad call buddy! You got her killed instead.

Bonnie: Stop it. For one thing, Elena's right here. Don't talk about her like she's not. Plus, you don't know how things would have played out. If a vampire wanted to get into this house, especially an original, you and I both know firsthand they'd have found a way in. But I can tell you that no one in this room loves Elena any more or any less than the other.

Damon: _(Sarcastic voice and still throwing hateful glances at Matt)_ You so sure about that?

Bonnie: _(Pushing up her chest and lifting her head in defiance she responds without hesitation)_ I'm sure of that. You're not the only one of us hurting because of this, so you don't get to take it out on any of us.

Damon: _(Looking her in the eye now, he says nothing for a few seconds while clenching his jaw)_ You know what, screw it. No one listens to me anyway. What am I even doing here. _(Turns and heads towards the door)_.

Bonnie: _(Sighs and rolls eyes)_ Damon. _(Goes after him). _Damon, you can't go, I need to talk to you... and Stefan.

Damon: _(Standing a couple feet from the open front door, turns around)_ What, Bonnie! What can you possibly have to talk to me about now?

Bonnie: It's about Klaus. _(Everyone's interest is piqued.)_

Damon: Klaus? Who cares? He's dead.

Bonnie: What? Are you sure?

Damon: I saw Alaric stake him myself.

Bonnie: And what happened?

Damon: What happened? He lit up like a bonfire. Like I said he's dead.

Bonnie: And you saw him burn... completely? Like to ash?

Damon: I don't know Bonnie. Alaric was kinda kicking my ass right after.

Elena: _(Approaching them now but staying away from the light coming thru the door)_ Bonnie, what's this about?

Stefan: Yeah, what does Klaus' dying have to do with anything?

Bonnie: _(Taking a deep breath)_ Guys, I... I took a chance on something. _(Stefan and Elena look at her with increased curiosity and Jeremy and Matt close in, Matt still rubbing his neck.) _I...

Damon: _(Looking out the door)_ What the hell are Blondie and teen wolf doing here? I thought they split. _(Turning and looking puzzled at the others)_ Actually, isn't he supposed to be dead?

Elena: Yeah, he is.

Bonnie: Wait, Caroline's not supposed to be with him. _(Walks past Damon and goes to the door)._ You've got to be kidding me!

(End of Scene)

**Scene 6**

_(Outside, in front the house Klaus/ Tyler is outside Bonnie's car with Caroline. She is shocked and happy to see him. She hugs him tightly as he hugs her back then she starts showering his face with kisses.)_

Caroline: _(Crying)_ Oh my God! Is it you? I can't believe it. _(Hugs him again then cups his face to look at him)_ But how? When I left you I thought you were dying?

Tyler/Klaus: Ahh, I did too. Turns out... I was just shifting into wolf form. So it was a good thing that you ran anyway.

Caroline: But you... you're definitely of Klaus' bloodline. How can you still be alive?

Tyler/ Klaus: _(Shrugs and shakes his head slowly and gives her a clueless look as though he has no idea and is trying to figure it out.) _I uhhh...

Caroline: Oh, who cares? You're here that's all that matters.

_(Her eyes soften, her lips part and she leans in to kiss him. Klaus realises that he is going to get a kiss and get ready for it. Just as Caroline's mouth is about to touch his, his head explodes with pain. He holds his head and cries out in anguish. Caroline, frightened and taken aback, steps away. She looks up and realises what is happening.)_

Bonnie, what're you doing?!

Bonnie: _(Walking towards them and still inducing the migraine, Damon and Stefan bringing up the rear) _Get away from her.

Caroline: Bonnie!? Are you crazy?! You're hurting Tyler!

Bonnie: _(Damon and Stefan catching up behind her)_ That's not Tyler. _(She releases Tyler/Klaus). _

Caroline: I'm sorry, I think I didn't hear you right.

Tyler: _(Straightening up as he recovers, he sneers)_ Damned weakling body.

Caroline: _(Looks at him with wide-eyed surprise)_ Or I did? So who the hell are you?

Stefan: _(Now standing next to Bonnie now with Damon standing on the other side of her, he realises)_ Klaus.

Caroline: Whh-what!?

Damon: _(With calm realisation he turns his head to look Bonnie in the eye)_ It's the reason we're all alive. _(Bonnie doesn't verbalise her answer but she turns her head to meet his gaze and her face says it all.)_

Bonnie: _(Turning her attention more towards Stefan.)_ It's what I needed to talk to you two about.

Caroline: Wait! You did a body switch on Tyler and Klaus?! Oh my God! How could you do that to Tyler?! _(Gasps)_ Oh my God! Who did I say goodbye to at the Lockwoods last night?

Tyler/ Klaus: _(Smiling slyly)_ Was it as good for you darling as it was for me? _(Puckers and kisses at her.)_

Caroline: _(Her face distorts)_ Oh my God! _(Bends over by the car and wretches. Tyler/Klaus smiles in amusement)._

Bonnie: Caroline, Tyler agreed. When he called to tell me goodbye last night, I ran the plan by him and he insisted he could handle it.

Caroline: But, but ...

Jeremy: _(Calls from the house)_ Guys, come quick! It's Elena.

(End of Scene)

**Scene 7 **

_(Everyone except Tyler/Klaus is in Elena's room perched on any available space surrounding her bed where she is laying apparently unconscious again.)_

Elena: _(Jumps suddenly out of slumber and flies up into a seated position gasping)_ What happened?

Jeremy: You passed out again.

Elena: How long is this gonna keep happening?

Damon: You need to feed Elena.

Elena: _(Looking at him with slight disgust)_ No. I can't.

Damon: _(Raising his voice)_ You can't? You don't have a choice.

Stefan: Damon...

Damon: What! She doesn't feed, she dies. Simple.

_(Everyone exchanges looks)_

Bonnie: Guys, can Elena and I have a minute?

Damon: Why? Most of us can still hear you.

Bonnie: _(Giving Damon an "ok wise ass" look)_ Can we have a minute anyway, please?

Damon: (Fake smiling) Fine by me.

_(He leaves followed by everyone else one by one acknowledging Elena on the way out. Bonnie gives Elena a sympathetic look. Elena starts to cry. Bonnie takes her hands and is on the brink of tears as well.)_

Elena: This isn't how it was supposed to end, Bonnie.

Bonnie: _(Looking in her face)_ This isn't the end Elena; not even close. It's a beginning.

Elena: I never wanted this. In fact it's the one thing that I was sure I never wanted. We went to so many lengths to prevent it before.

Bonnie: I know but now it's what you've got and you have to make the most of it.

Elena: _(Stops sobbing and looks Bonnie in the eye)_ Do I?

Bonnie: _(Frowns)_ Elena, you know I support your decisions, whatever you choose for your life, I'm behind you... but this time? No. Just, no. You have to feed.

Elena: I don't think I can do that Bonnie. I can't bring myself to do ... that. _(Bonnie shakes her head as if she doesn't know what she means.)_ Drink someone's blood.

_(Downstairs Caroline is upset and walks out the house; Stefan looking sympathetic; Damon cocking his eyebrow and toying with a drink as if bored by the stupidity; Matt and Jeremy talking and thus having a WTF moment when she walks out; Tyler/Klaus smirking in amusement.) _

Bonnie: It should get easier pretty soon if not already. The cravings will kick in and you'll want it. So it's not a matter of being able to do it... you'll eventually need to focus on how to stop yourself.

Elena: And that's exactly the problem. I don't want to be a bloodthirsty ... eh ... uh ...

_(Suddenly vamp speeds through the front door past the others, startling them, up the stairs and into Elena's room)._

Caroline: A monster? Say it. You don't want to become a bloodthirsty monster.

Elena: _(Crying)_ Caroline...

Caroline: Like me? Like Stefan? _(Starts sobbing)_. Because we all asked to be like this! We didn't have our lives ahead of us and had it cut short by some selfish vampire with her own agenda! You know, with my Dad it hurt that he chose to die but I got that he was an old-fashioned vampire hater who did think I was a monster. But the fact that you're even contemplating this is a whole different kind of hurt. It hurts right between the shoulder blades.

Elena: _(Lips trembling, eyes streaming with tears) _Caroline... _(it's too late she vamp speeds out the room. With a pained look, she turns to Bonnie)._

Bonnie: _(Trembling voice)_ Sorry to say I'm with Care on this. You're the one who taught me that this could be managed, that you don't have to be a monster...when I was afraid that that was exactly what Caroline had become. Why can't you treat yourself with the same understanding you gave your friends?

Tyler/Klaus: _(Standing at the door)_ This is all very cosy and cute but I'm getting seriously bored and annoyed now. When do you plan to return me to my body.

Elena: Bonnie, what... what's Tyler talking about? _(They exchange looks.)_

(End of Scene)

**Scene 8 **

_(Everyone except Stefan is downstairs in the living room including Elena who is perched on a comfy armchair huddled in a blanket. She is weak but she tries to stay awake and follow what's going on. Caroline makes a point of being on the other side of the room from her and is a little pouty, particularly when she glances her way. Bonnie is showered and changed into fresh clothes she borrowed from Elena.)_

Jeremy: So lemme get this straight, you pulled a body switch on Tyler and Klaus so that if our plan didn't work and Alaric got to Klaus, Klaus wouldn't be killed and all the vampires in his bloodline would live. Ok, all except Tyler because he would've been in Klaus' body if that happened.

Bonnie: Well no. It was the same issue we had when we first faced Klaus _(looking at Damon)_ in Alaric's body. If we killed Alaric _(looking at Klaus)_ he'd just possess someone else. It was the same thing if Alaric killed Klaus.

Damon: Yeah that's another thing. I always thought you just possessed Alaric, not that you switched bodies. I'm pretty sure that if he had your body somewhere he'd have used it to warn us.

Klaus: Yes, well while possession is an option but it's terribly unpredictable so we opted for a body switch instead. I had to submit to intense and constant sedation during that time. _(Damon gives a puzzled frown)_.

Bonnie: It has to do with the mechanics of the spell. It's complicated to explain.

Damon: How bout you give us the short version.

Bonnie *sigh* When a person is born the soul or the consciousness is rooted in the body so that on death of the body that connection is broken and the soul or consciousness goes back to the other side. The spell creates a temporary connection of the consciousness or the spirit to other bodies ... um... _(Damon gives her a WTFAYTA look)_ ... ok think of the spirit in its rooted form as a solid. It fits in the body it was born into, into that shape... it's not meant for anything else. The spell makes it ... fluid. Yeah! Like gas to get from one body to another and then like liquid to fit into that body but the whole time it's still rooted to the original body it was born into.

Caroline: Bonniiieee. You know I suck at science. I totally don't know what you're saying.

Matt: No, I think I got it. That basically you always belong to your first body but the spell lets you fit into other ones but even then your roots are still in your first body and that's what keeps your spirit alive even if the borrowed body dies.

Bonnie: _(Pointing at Matt)_ Right.

Damon: Why the hell couldn't you just say that? _(Bonnie cuts her eye at Damon.)_ Well, I'm telling you, Alaric staked him. _(This draws a heavy stare from Tyler/Klaus)._

Bonnie: Now this is where I took a risk. I didn't exactly know what the effect of the body switch would be on Klaus' killing.

Elena: _(Sounding drained)_ I don't understand, what do you mean?

Bonnie: Well, remember that original vampires are special. The things that kill subsequent generation vampires are not the things that necessarily affect originals; at least, not the same way. And why is that? What are the mechanics? Does the stake made from white oak kill an original because its destroying the body of an original, or its soul... or the combination of the two?

Damon: You're saying it's possible that he didn't actually burn to ash because he wasn't a complete original.

Bonnie: Or if he got him straight through the heart it might not have mattered what state he was in. Think Damon; really hard. Did he burn?

Damon: I don't know. Like I said, Alaric came at us straight off and after I realised Elena was gone, it didn't matter, I didn't care. _(Glances over at Elena with soft eyes. She returns his gaze)_.

Tyler/Klaus: And where exactly is my body now.

Damon: The same place you last saw it.

Bonnie: At the storage unit. That's about an hour's drive out of town.

Caroline: I'm coming with you.

Bonnie: Okay. Jeremy, do you know if that big box of candles I left with you a while back is still here?

_(Jeremy looks at Elena searchingly)_

Elena: I don't know anything about it.

Jeremy: Then it's still in the storage closet. I'll go get it. _(Turns to go.)_ I'ma come with you too, okay. _(Tyler/Klaus rolls his eyes.)_

Bonnie: _(Like a little girl)_ Yeah, sure.

Caroline: _(Finishes checking a message on her phone and looks preoccupied)_ Actually, Bonnie I can't. I gotta go do something for my Mom.

Bonnie: _(A little puzzled)_ Oh. Is everything okay?

Caroline: _(Sighing)_ Yeah. She just heard from one of her deputies that I was spotted in town this morning and she's kinda pissed about it. I gotta go smooth things over, like asap. Tell Tyler I love him and I'll see him soon.

Bonnie: Okay _(Looking at her a bit puzzled.)_ Be careful out there.

Caroline: _(Gives Bonnie a warm look)_ Bye. _(She turns with the look still on her face to Tyler/Klaus then drops it suddenly when the expression on his face is an abrupt reminder who he is, then she looks at Elena and forces a short unconvincing smile. Then she turns and leaves.)_

Jeremy: _(Re-entering the room with a medium sized brown cardboard box)_ Here they are. You know on second thoughts, I'm not gonna go.

Bonnie: _(Obviously trying to mask disappointment)_ Oh, ok.

Jeremy: I mean, I really think I should be here for Elena. She really needs me.

Bonnie: No, no, you're right.

Elena: I'm gonna be fine. Stefan should be back with that blood soon...

Jeremy: And I should be here for that. It's a big deal and I'm the only family you've got left. I should be here.

Elena: _(Smiles warmly at Jeremy momentarily then pipes up)_ Damon should go. _(Damon's eyes shift as he winces.)_ In case Bonnie needs help with anything major she should have vampire muscle there.

Tyler/Klaus: _(Smiling wryly)_ You mean if I get out of hand and try to pull something.

Bonnie: Honestly, Elena, nobody has to come. I have it covered.

Tyler/Klaus: She's right. In this body, she owns me.

Damon: _(Smiling smugly)_ She's not worried about you _(looking at Klaus)_ she's worried about Matt. _(Matt darts Damon a hateful look)_.

Elena: I'm worried about after the body switch. I'd feel better if Bonnie had some back- up.

Damon: She'll have Tyler. I know he's useless but didn't he break the sire bond? _(Crooks his eyebrow sarcastically. Elena is clearly not amused.)_

Tyler/Klaus: Even so. Last I checked, my body was desiccated and wrapped in numerous padlocked chains. Unless you know something, little Elena that I don't and young Bonnie here _(turning his attention to Bonnie with a charming smile)_ plans to free me from my infernal prison. _(She returns his gaze with a straight face, unmoved. Damon frowns.)_

Damon: You know, on second thoughts, think I will tag along; make sure everything goes as it should since recent history proves that things tend to have craptastic endings when I'm not around. _(Pretty much everyone rolls their eyes. He turns to Elena.)_ You'll be ok with dumb and dumber right? Recent history also proves that craptastic things happen when you're left in their hands but it takes a special brand of dumb and dumber to kill you twice right? _(Turning to Jeremy and Matt with faux sincerity)_ I'm counting on you guys to not be that special.

Elena: Get out of here Damon. _(Raises eyebrows at them with a smug sarcastic smile before turning to follow Bonnie and Tyler/Klaus out the door.)_

(End of Scene)

**Scene 9 **

_(Tyler/Klaus, Bonnie and Damon in Damon's car – Damon driving, Tyler/Klaus in the passenger seat and Bonnie in the back seat. He looks in his rear-view mirror and sees her start to nod off. It dawns on him that she hasn't slept in perhaps 24 hours and that events are taking their toll. He looks at her thoughtfully for a few seconds then focuses on the road. Tyler/Klaus looks over at him then back at her then faces forward and smiles musingly.)_

Tyler/Klaus: Sometimes it's easy to forget that at the end of the day she's still human.

Damon: _(Side-eyes and frowns)_ Shut your stinking trap.

Tyler/ Klaus: _(Drops smile)_ Well that was rude. _(Claps really loudly)_ Bonniiieee!

Damon: WTF, Dude!

Bonnie: _(Jumps out of sleep, in a fright)_ What! What!? _(breathing hard.)_

Tyler/Klaus: We need to talk.

Bonnie: Ugh. _(Catching herself and rubbing her temples with the thumb and fingers of her hand, she snaps at him.) _What do you want?

Tyler/Klaus: I'd hoped to have this conversation alone but thanks to Elena I now have to deal with Damon being here.

Damon: _(Smiling from ear to ear)_ Well, she does have a talent for screwing things up. _(Bonnie frowns at Damon momentarily before returning her attention to Tyler/Klaus.)_

Tyler/Klaus: I want you to release me from desiccation. _(An involuntary laugh escapes Bonnie's mouth.)_

Damon: _(Immediately responding)_ No.

Tyler/Klaus: I'm talking to Bonnie.

Damon: I'm talking to you. N-O. Piss off.

Tyler/Klaus: _(Turns to face Bonnie in the back seat)_ You have no reason to keep me like that. I am no threat to Elena anymore; her blood is useless to me now. She's useless to me.

Bonnie: I'm sure the world will be a better place without you in it, Klaus. Besides, if you're dried up in a coffin we know where you are at all times, what you're doing, what you're not doing, who you're not tempting to kill you and by extension my friends and my mother. All the people who already wanna kill you can rest assured that there's no need anymore. Again, spells safety for my friends and my mother. Sorry, what was your argument again?

_(Damon looks at her in the rear-view, raises his eyebrows and smiles, quite impressed)_

Tyler/Klaus: It's inhumane.

Bonnie: _(Leaning forward and trying to bridle rising anger)_ Inhumane? You're talking to me about inhumane? Really?

Tyler/Klaus: I know how that sounds but you're not like me. You're better than that. The last thing you want is for everything that you've been through to turn you into the very thing that you hate.

Bonnie: _(Losing some grip on that bridle, full contempt in her voice)_ Oh spare me your faux psychology, Klaus. I assure you from the depths of my bottomless heart that I won't lose any sleep over the idea of you rotting in your own skin. And if on the off-chance I so much as start to feel a modicum of pity for you, there are sooo many pills I can take for that. _(Damon's eyes shift with curiosity)_. There are at least 10 varieties of the Elena/doppelganger/blood-drain pills, then there's the Abby Bennett pill, _(Damon starts chuckling to himself as her bitter sarcastic tirade mounts and Tyler/Klaus scowls and grits his jaw)_, there's the how you threatened me with Jeremy pill, there's the hateful Stefan ripper pill and let's not forget _(raising her voice)_ the Jenna pill! And the Alaric pill!

Tyler/Klaus: Fine, I get it. You hate me.

Bonnie: Screwwww you! I loathe you! I will never fear that making the exception for you will turn me into the loathsome hateful monster that you are. _(Sits back into her seat, folding arms in stubborn anger.)_

_(Damon looks at her in the rear-view mirror almost like a proud poppa. Bonnie looks out the car window oblivious to his gaze)._

Tyler/Klaus: And what about Rebekkah? _(Both Damon and Bonnie frown and look round at Klaus.)_

Damon: What about Rebekkah?

Tyler/Klaus: How do you propose on handling her?

Damon: She doesn't know you're alive and even if she knew about Elena she's got no reason to go after her again.

Tyler/Klaus: My sister never needs a reason.

Bonnie: Why don't you just say what you have to say, Klaus.

Tyler/Klaus: Very well then. As of roughly an hour ago Rebekkah knows not only that Elena is a vampire but that I'm alive in Tyler's body. If she doesn't hear from me in 2 hours then she has strict instructions to go finish the job. You've got 3 quarters of an hour left. _(Bonnie glares at him)._

Damon: You're bluffing.

Tyler/Klaus: See for yourself. _(Holds up Tyler's phone. Damon looks across to read the sent text message with 'one eye' on the road.)_

Damon: It's legit. And I can vouch that one of the numbers is Rebekkah's.

Bonnie: One of them?

Tyler/Klaus: The other one is Kol's. So... Between Stefan, Jeremy, Matt and a transitioning or newborn vampire Elena versus my brother and sister I'd say your team is toast.

_(Damon and Bonnie exchange worried looks)_

Damon: Screw it. I say we bury this bastard so deep the hyenas won't find him. Then we message his militia ourselves.

Tyler/Klaus: Ahh, not that simple. You don't know the password.

Damon: There's no password.

Tyler/Klaus: Oh that's right. You're driving and I didn't scroll down. _(Holds up the phone again.)_

Damon: Kol's favourite pet when you were kids? Freaking really? _(Bonnie sinks back into her chair sulking)_

Tyler/Klaus: _(Turns around again to talk to Bonnie)_ Come now, Bonnie, chin up. I just need leverage to get out of that coffin. I actually don't mean you or your friends any harm... although Damon does make it very difficult. _(They exchange glares)._ I actually quite like you. And I won't forget what you did for me last night regardless of your motivations. Just like I won't forget what Rebekkah did regardless of what I've led her to believe in the last couple of hours. _(They look at each other)_.

(End of Scene)

**Scene 10 **

_(Caroline finds that the door of her house is unlocked. She turns the knob slowly and eases in quietly all the while looking around cautiously)_

Caroline: Mom?

Man's voice: We're over here... in the den.

_(She walks in and comes face to face with two men both armed, one with a handgun the other with a shotgun flanking Sheriff Forbes who is tied to a chair and gagged. Caroline knows the men; the one with the shotgun is Samson Elwood a member of the Council and the man with the handgun is James Carson also a Council Member.)_

Caroline: I did what you said, I came alone. Now let her go.

_(Elwood motions towards the window with his head and Carson proceeds to look outside the window before drawing the curtains again. Then he goes out the door presumably to check the outside and the perimeter while Elwood keeps his shotgun at Sheriff Forbes' head staring down Caroline who stares back, as they wait anxiously for Carson to come back inside the house.)_

Carson: It's clear. She doesn't appear to have been followed.

Caroline: _(Feigning ignorance)_ Look, I don't know what this is about but I'm sure it's a big mistake and if you let us go... my Mom's the Sheriff plus she's known you Sam... Jamie... for like ever. I'm sure we can work something out.

Elwood: _(Looks at her un-amused and huffs)_ You really are a piece o' work aren't ya? Yeah, I thought I knew your mother too. _(Throws Sheriff Forbes a look of contempt.)_ I trusted her. We all did! Until she let creatures of the night live among us.

Caroline: _(Laughing it off)_ You're crazy; that's crazy talk. Such things don't exist.

Elwood: Don't try to deny it. Alaric Saltzman told us everything.

Caroline: Alaric! I don't know if you noticed but he was kinda off his rocker there in the last days.

Elwood: The last days? _(Pulling the barrel of the shotgun and aiming at Caroline.)_

Caroline: I mean the last few days... didn't I say that? _(faux grins)_ Hey c'mon, if I were creature of the night as you call it, you know that would have no effect on me right?

Elwood: _(With steely resolve)_ Wooden missiles.

Caroline: _(Her eyes widen with concern, then she flips.)_ Guys, c'mon! I am not a vampire. This is ridiculous. There is no such thing. How can I walk around in sunlight, I love garlic and I look at myself in the mirror every freaking day... like... alot. How...

Elwood: _(Freaking the hell out and causing Caroline to shudder and Sheriff Forbes to tremble wide-eyed at his unexpected outburst)_ Silence, Demon! We are not fools! Don't talk to us like we are comic book fanatics! We know... what... you... aaare!

Caroline: _(In shock at the dramatic antics, talks to herself under her breath)_ Oh my God, he is freaking crazy.

(End of Scene)

**Scene 11 **

_ (Back at the garage of the storage unit Tyler, Damon and Bonnie stand side by side in that order. Piece of Tyler's shirt is torn and the missing piece is wrapped around Bonnie's wrist where it bears a blood stain. They are watching Klaus who has his back to them adjust the collar of his shirt – the same one he was wearing when they desiccated him. Klaus has a smug look on his face while they look sombre and less than amused.)_

Klaus: Ahh, this is more like it. A body that actually feels right and it's soo good to open my mouth and hear my own accent come out. _(Turns around smiling)_ Honestly, Tyler, the things I say sound really dumb in your voice. _(They say nothing and their facial expressions suddenly become deafening. He smiles then his face goes deadly serious.)_ You know I could wipe all three of you out right now and not look back.

Damon: Give it your best shot.

Klaus: I know you've got a death wish Damon but I honestly wouldn't give you the satisfaction. I actually think I'm going to leave town indefinitely, perhaps for good. _(They all look up with piqued interest)_. _(Smiling)_ Ahh, I knew that'd get your attention. _(He turns around again, closes the coffin lid and continues in a calm but sincere voice)_ You should come with me. _(Their eyes start shifting in confusion.)_

Damon: Who're you talking to?

Klaus: _(Turns around and looks sternly at Damon)_ Who do you think? _(Turns to look at her and softens his voice again)_ Bonnie? _(She winces.)_

Damon: _(As if his proposal is ludicrous)_ She's not going anywhere with you.

Klaus: _(Some annoyance showing)_ Oh so now that Elena's a vampire you've taken up speaking for Bonnie?

Bonnie: _(As if his proposal was ludicrous)_ I'm not going anywhere with you.

_(Damon raises his eyebrows at Klaus and throws him a smug I-told-you-so-look.)_

Klaus: You sure about that love? With my hybrid strength, your witchy prowess and our collective smarts we'd make a bitchin' team. _(smiles)_

Bonnie: _(Doesn't smile)_ Team of what? Teams have common goals... interests. We don't have common anything.

Klaus: Minor detail.

Bonnie: I like your idea. Leave town. The sooner you leave the better, the longer you stay away even better.

Klaus: Just don't get myself killed, right?

Bonnie: I have no doubt that you'll take care of yourself. You always seem to come out on top... one way or another.

Klaus: Now my little Valkyrja _(Damon frowns)_ don't beat yourself up about the current check mate. I've been playing this chess game for a thousand years now. You've only been playing it for one. _(For a few seconds he looks at her smugly while she glares at him sorely). _Well, it's been swell...

Damon: Not so fast. You got a text message to send. _(Gestures to Tyler to pass Klaus his phone which he does questioningly.)_

Klaus: Oh. Almost forgot. _(Catches the phone)_. Five minutes and counting too. _(Types message on the phone)_. Voila! _(Hands it back)_. Oh, by the way, I may have forgotten to mention this odd little message that came in from your mother right about the time that Caroline had to run off. _(Everyone's brows furrow with concerned curiosity)_. You might want to take a look at it... right now.

_ (Tyler goes through the messages on his phone and starts reading. Then his eyes widen with shock and horror)._

(End of Scene)

**Scene 12 **

Elwood: We know about the ring that makes you withstand the rays of the sun; makes you a daywalker.

Caroline: _(Brow furrows in disbelief. She says under her breath)_ Oh my God, it's like I'm trapped in a bad Blade movie. _(Out loud)_ That is crazy. A ring? Have I used that word a lot today? Crazyyyy.

Elwood: Apparently, there're witches in Mystic Falls too. _(Caroline's expression changes to concern briefly before she picks up the act again)_.

Caroline: I don't know what you're talking about. Please let my mother go.

Elwood: Oh, your mother has her own crimes to answer for _(Caroline becomes visibly upset at this point)_ but I want you to submit to a little test. Prove us wrong, if we're wrong. Take off that ring you got on. _(She looks at him worried.)_ The ugly one. Go on! _(She jolts and does it throwing it on the table according to his gesture with the gun.)_ Now go stand up by that window.

_(Caroline goes towards the window. As she walks she taps her right leg with her fingers nervously. Her mother gets agitated in her chair. Caroline stands in front of the window then turns her back to it. She focuses on her mother's eyes which are filled with more fear than her own and she tries to overcome her own fear and reassure her mother with her eyes instead. Carson approaches the window and draws the blinds. Caroline stays focussed on her mother. She doesn't move, she doesn't even realise that she isn't blinking. The fear in Sheriff Forbes' eyes turns to amazement. Elwood and Carson are puzzled. Caroline then realises that although she can see the sun all around her she hasn't turned and she hasn't burned. The look in her eyes also turns to surprise but she dares not move.)_

I don't understand.

Caroline: See?

Carson: Hey Sam.

_(Then the disbelief on Elwood's face slowly becomes a smug smile. Caroline realises something is wrong as she smells the burning flesh first. Then the pain hits here like hot oil splashed on her back and she can feel her face distort into the change._ _Sheriff Forbes starts rocking side to side wildly in the chair with tears streaming down her face and tears stream down Caroline's. Carson who was still by the window dashes over by Elwood and the chairs and points his gun, fumbling with it from fear but Elwood is much more in possession of himself.)_

Elwood: Demon! Die!

_ (At the moment he says these words he immediately aims the shotgun at Caroline and in fractions of a second puts his finger on the trigger and... Caroline lets out a blood curdling scream._

(End of Scene)

**Scene 13**

Bonnie: Tyler, what is it?

Tyler: _(Bewildered and worried)_ It's my Mom. The Council sent me pictures of her held hostage at our house. They want me to come alone... or they'll kill her.

Klaus: Hm. That must be why Caroline left in such a hurry with that strange excuse. _(Whimsically)_ Divide and conquer.

Tyler: You son of a bitch. You knew about this! _(Vamp speeds at Klaus who catches him by the neck. Bonnie lunges forward instinctively but stops unable to do anything.)_

Klaus: Now given the news you just got I hardly think I'm the one you should be charging at. _(Throws him a couple of feet into a pile of crates and dusts off hands and fingers until he catches Bonnie glaring at him. He retorts in annoyance)_ Oh don't look at me like that. You obviously needed him to get her back and you had to be focussed. There was clearly no reason or profit to mention it before now.

Bonnie: _(Sighing as though it's useless to argue) _Tyler, you okay?

Klaus: Of course he is. Stick and stones literally don't break his bones. I'm out of here. Sure you don't want to reconsider love? _(Bonnie cocks her head to the side raises her eyebrow and gives him a wise-ass look.) _Suit yourself. Your loss.

_ (He gives her a cocky smile which suddenly loses all expression as his face and neck turn grey and veins appear all through his skin and he starts to make a gurgly sound. Concern overtakes Bonnie's and Damon's faces as they realise that Klaus has been hit by a wooden spear from behind – it came down the dark corridor behind him and pierced his heart. Tyler gets up from the crate, vamp speeds past the corridor but gets stopped in his tracks by another spear which also gets him straight through the heart. Bonnie and Damon look at each other in utter disbelief then back at the bodies). _

Damon: Let's go. Now!

(End of Scene)

**Scene 14**

Elena: _(Wails loudly as she comes awake)_ Stefan? (_She hears footsteps running up the stairs)_.

Matt: Elena? _(He has a pained look on his face. She is pale and she looks terrible. He sits on the side of the bed cradles her in his arms and holds her hand)_.

Elena: _(In a weak voice)_ Where's Stefan?

Matt: He's not back yet. I don't understand. I called, I texted ... he's not answering. I can't find Jeremy either.

Elena: Did Jer go looking for him?

Matt: I couldn't tell you. He just left without saying a word.

Elena: That's not like Jeremy, especially now. We should try them again._ (She tries to move but she is unable to.)_

Matt: We? You ... can't even move. Elena, you need to feed.

Elena: No, Matt. Stefan said it's best I start drinking chilled blood from the bags. Once I transition on human blood that way it's much easier to switch to animal blood.

Matt: I don't know what's going on with him right now, I don't think he's gonna make it on time. Never thought I'd ever say this but you don't look good _(smiles)_.

Elena: _(Manages to chuckle at his joke)_ I know. _(Face goes serious)_ I'm dying.

Matt: _(With stubborn resolve)_ Not on my watch you're not.

Elena: Maybe it's meant to be.

Matt: No. You didn't save me for no reason. Both of us were meant to get out of that car alive.

_(He eases her up and slips off the bed. She doesn't even react, just shuts her eyes. He goes to towards the dresser. Elena starts sniffing and inhaling deeply, then her eyes open. Matt is standing over her with a pair of scissors in his right hand and blood running down the side of his left wrist.)_

Elena: Matt...

_(He puts the bleeding wrist to her mouth without hesitation. Her eyes widen with surprise for a split second, then she latches on like a newborn baby. She gradually gets into it holding onto his wrist herself and as she gains confidence taking more. The vains come in under her eyes, her fangs come in, she bites him in her frenzy._

Matt: Elena, stop!

_(Elena gasps and looks at him. Wondering what she's done at first but then sensations of strength and heightened crazy exhilarating emotions start setting in and she starts breathing faster. Half smiling at him her exhilaration shows. He kinda smiles back at her as the both know nothing is the same ever again.)_

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Vampires Strike Back

**S4E2**

**Scene 1 **

_(Caroline screams as the sun burns her. She is still aware of the shotgun with wooden bullets aimed at her and squeezes her eyes shut as she screams. The gun goes off and as she realises she isn't dead but still burning she opens them and sees Elwood on his knees with the shot gun on the floor in front of him and a wooden arrow through his shoulder while Carson has dropped his gun and has his hands in the air. Caroline vamp speeds from the window to her daylight ring puts it on and recovers from her burns in visible relief). _

Caroline: Jeremy! I have never been so glad to see you in my entire life!

(End of Scene)

**Scene 2 **

Damon: _L_et's go. _(Starts to head for the car)._

Bonnie: _(Whispering)_ Are you kidding me? We can't leave them there.

Damon: What! They're hybrids. One's an original hybrid. They're not really dead.

Bonnie: We don't know who that is. We don't know what he knows. We leave them he might come and finish them off and we can't afford that. You know what happens if Klaus dies... and now Elena's in his bloodline.

_(Damon goes quiet realising she is right.)_

Damon: Fine, we'll... _(Suddenly all the lights go off.) _Dammit.

Bonnie: It's pitch black in here. I can't see a thing. _(She feels Damon take her hand)._

Damon: I can. C'mon. _(He slowly guides her to the far left of the garage space where there are rows of high stacks of boxes and shelves with things thrown on them. They stand between two rows of tall stacks of boxes from whence Damon peeps out in the direction of the opening of the corridor.)_

Bonnie: What're we doing here?

Damon: Presumably he's gonna come after us or them. When he steps out that corridor I'll see him and attack. We've got a better vantage point from here.

_(A few seconds pass but it feels like a long time and nothing happens. Bonnie is nervous.)_

Bonnie: Nothing's happening Damon. Why isn't anything happening? And my eyes aren't getting used to this darkness. It's like I'm totally blind.

Damon: Would you shut up!? If he comes in I'll see him. He's obviously playing a game with us. Just ... think of it as having your eyes closed.

_(Silence for a few more seconds)_

Bonnie: I'm telling you, something doesn't feel right.

Damon: Jesus Christ, Bonnie...

Bonnie: I can't take this anymore. _(At normal voice level now) _Incendia! _(The candles that were used for the spell to re-switch Klaus and Tyler ignite casting light within the entire unit although the candles are concentrated by the coffin near the entrance of the room)._

Damon: What the...? _(Damon pauses as a movement above their heads to his right catches his eye via peripheral vision. He looks up. Then a split second later a figure leaps from the top of the tall stack of boxes on his right to the stack on his left from which he was peering out at the entrance. He is light on his feet as they hardly make a sound when he touches down on the other side and disappears)._

Bonnie: What the hell? Did you see him come in here?

Damon: _(In a kind of puzzled daze)_ I didn't see anyone come in.

Bonnie: Ohhh, you see? Don't you ever tell me to shut up again.

Damon: _(Points finger in her face)_ Now is not the time. Look, we'll split up. You take that way, I'll take this one. _(They separate)._

_(Bonnie finds herself between another row of boxes not as tall as the other row. She slowly and carefully moves along the row trying to control her breathing so as not to make a sound. At the end of the row of boxes she turns along the corner and comes face to face with some shelves with all kinds of junk thrown on them. The rows of boxes block most of the candlelight out of this section so there are lots of shadows and darkness in this area. A movement on her right makes her gasp but it turns out to be Damon who puts his finger to his lips to signal silence then he tosses his chin forward. In curiosity Bonnie looks to her left and is puzzled to see the figure of a man crouching down with his back to them, looking round the corner of a short stack of crates as if waiting for someone to pass that way in front of him. She frowns as though not comprehending. She didn't notice him there a second ago and it didn't seem right. She looks back at Damon who with his finger still on his lips signalling her starts to advance at normal speed but she knew what would come next. She looked back at the figure and saw suddenly saw what was unmistakably a glitch. Straight away she reacts just as Damon gears into vamp speed.)_

Bonnie: Damon! No!

_(She throws herself into the aisle between the row of boxes and the shelves with her back to Damon and her arms outspread, spanning the aisle. Damon manages to stop abruptly at her back just short of running her over and at the very same moment a figure jumps out of the shadows around the shelves and plunges a sharpened stake that lands square in the middle of Bonnie's chest. With adrenaline pumping she heaves three deep breaths. The first causes her chest to expand into the sharp point of the stake at which point her eyes meet with those of the hooded man. When his stake meets her chest instead of Damon's he manages to stay his arm before penetrating her flesh and the look in his eyes of utter surprise is apparent to her. By her second breath which she tries to control and rein in but cannot because of the sheer emotion of the situation his eyes narrow as if to admonish her for getting in the way. She looks back at him wondering if he will kill her now and then upon her third large breath his eyes soften as if to reassure and then her breathing evens out and she looks back at him as though she knows he won't hurt her. She is basically sandwiched between Damon and his stake. Damon is basically frozen as he can see the stake is pressed into Bonnies chest and he is not sure what a sudden move on his part could mean for her. They are frozen like this for perhaps about 5 seconds when suddenly the man's head makes an awkward bend to Damon and Bonnie's left, flops and then he falls to the ground.)_

Bonnie: _(Gasps)_ Klaus.

**Scene 3**

Caroline: _(Untying her mother while Elwood is tied and Jeremy tying up Carson)_ Oh my God. Thank you so much. _(Gets her mother untied and they hug each other for dear life)._ How on earth did you know?

_(Jeremy opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted)._

Bill Forbes: I'd rather if you didn't tell her anything about this, son. She's got other things to think about right now.

Jeremy: After you suddenly pulled out of going with the others to get Tyler back, I had a hunch something was wrong so I decided to follow you.

Caroline: _(Looking puzzled)_ But... they checked that I wasn't followed. Hell, I checked. You had to be a while behind me. How did you know I was here?

Jeremy: Uhh, you said something about going to see your Mom, so... I followed a hunch.

Liz Forbes: Well, you got good instincts kid.

Caroline: _(Still looking puzzled)_ Ye-eah, I guess so.

Liz Forbes: Oh wait, we gotta go! Before you got here, they were having back and forth conversations with other Council Members. They set up other traps for Tyler, Damon and Stefan.

Caroline: What?

Liz Forbes: I don't know the details of the set-ups for Damon and Stefan but they're holding Carol at home in a similar trap for Tyler.

Caroline: Well, we gotta go... now!

Jeremy: Wait! Put these guys in the trunk. We can take 'em with us. There are places on the Lockwood property where they can dry out for the next couple of days.

(End of Scene)

**Scene 4**

_(Matt comes out of Elena's bathroom and re-enters her room with his hand freshly bandaged, careful to wrap it so that no blood seeps to the outermost bandages)_

Elena: You okay?

Matt: Yeah, you?

Elena: _(Nods). _I've been trying Stefan, again. Got nothing. I'm worried.

Matt: Don't know what to tell you. It is weird that he hasn't come back yet; it's been hours and he was just going for a stash o' blood. At least Jeremy sent a text.

Elena: _(Sighs)._ It's getting dark out now.I'm gonna go look for him. _(Starts to get up)._

Matt: I'll get my jacket.

Elena: No, Matt. Stay here.

Matt: Are you serious? I'm not letting you out there alone.

Elena: Look, I dunno what's going on. He might be in trouble and honestly it'll be worse if I have to worry about you too.

Matt: You worry about me. You're a vampire for two minutes and now you're my protector?

Elena: _(Gives him a knowing look)_ Matt, I'm a lot stronger now. I'm a lot stronger than any human.

Matt: That doesn't mean you know what you're up against.

Elena: Look, I promise I won't jump into anything. I'll take a look around; if it looks remotely weird, I'll call Damon and Bonnie for back-up. _(Matt gives her an unconvinced look.)_ I promise. _(He reluctantly relaxes his facial expression into a concessionary one)._

(End of Scene)

**Scene 5**

_(The lights are restored in the storage garage and Damon, Bonnie, Tyler and Klaus are looking down at the body of a man in black ninja clothing. They've already pulled off the hood to reveal a Black man about Bonnie's complexion or a little darker with his head shaved bald)._

Damon: Freaking ninja suit! No wonder I couldn't make him out. He was blending with the shadows.

Bonnie: So... if someone dresses in all black you can't see 'em in the dark either?

Damon: When people dress in all black they usually leave their face, hands, neck and hair uncovered. There is usually something to distinguish them even if it's something their carrying. This guy knew what he was doing.

Tyler: Well, clearly he's a hunter.

Klaus: Is he with the Council then?

Tyler: I've never seen him in Mystic Falls before let alone anywhere near the Council.

Bonnie: Yeah, me either. _(She gets on her knees, leans over and starts to tug at the neck of his suit, then she rips it down to his hips.)_

Damon: Uhh, you two want some privacy there, Bonnie?

Bonnie: Kevlar.

Tyler: What kind of ninja wears a bullet proof vest?

Damon: The kind that doesn't like to get shot. _(He notices Bonnie fiddling with the small holographic device in her hand as she slips into deep thought.)_ And what about that thing?

Bonnie: It's definitely spelled. He knows witches. _(She pauses as if absorbing what she just said then checks his hands wrists and neck)_. Just making sure he doesn't have any jewellery on him.

Damon: _(Looking puzzled) _Hard up for cash?

Bonnie: Witch's jewellery. _(An expression of sudden comprehension hits him.)_

Klaus: Well, it's been fun but I gotta run. _(Vamp speeds out)._

Tyler: What're you gonna do with him?

Damon: Like what? We leave him.

Bonnie: Or we could put him in the trunk and take him.

Damon: Why would we do that?

Bonnie: Because we don't know anything about him or where he's from. We could find out more.

Damon: Do you know how to perform an autopsy?

Bonnie: _(Frowning as though he's crazy and disgusting)_ No.

Damon: Do you see a wallet on him? Is there a witchy thing you can do to find all that stuff out? I mean, can you read a dead brain? _(She doesn't answer but her expression says it clearly)_. Didn't think so. So... all you'd be doing is taking his body closer to the people who probably hired him to follow and kill us in the first place, and tip them off to what happened. Not to mention, in Mystic Falls we'd also have to go to the trouble of burying him. Here, we can dump the body, there'd be no links to us and thanks to you it'll now also looks like a sex crime. _(He smiles sarcastically as she looks at him un-amused)_.

Tyler: (Agitated) Okay, guys. You got this, right?

Bonnie: Oh my God, go. We'll deal with this. Call us if you need back-up.

Damon: Us?

Bonnie: _(Glares at Damon then turns to Tyler)_ Call.

Tyler: Thanks, Bon. _(Vamp speeds out. Damon and Bonnie turn their attention back to each other to deal with the body)._

_(Tyler is running at vamp speed and suddenly the sound of a phone can be heard. He turns his head side to side while running and realises duhh it's him. He stops and looks at the phone, then answers.)_

Caroline. Where are you?

Caroline: Tyler! We're at your house.

Tyler: Caro...

Caroline: We got your Mom. Everything's alright.

Tyler: Are you kidding me?

Caroline: Tylerrr! I wouldn't kid about that. Just... get over here. I miss you so much.

Tyler: I'm on my way.

Caroline: Wait, you'd better talk to your Mom first. She's gonna lose it if she doesn't hear your voice.

Tyler: _(Choking back tears but smiling)_ Yeah, put her on.

(End of Scene)

**Scene 6**

_(Elena snooping around the Salvatore house. She sees a truck parked to the side of the house parked under an overgrown hedge almost as though it was meant to provide cover but surely not, because it's obviously inadequate. She tries to peer through the windows but the curtains are drawn and she can tell lights are on inside. She concentrates and tries to listen)._

Voice #1: I don't get why we don't just stake him now.

Voice #2: Mac says we need to keep him alive at least until the others come for him.

Voice #1: Those guys okay down there with him, though?

Voice #2: Yeah, they made sure there ain't much he can do about anything. I can only imagine how many humans he tortured and killed down there.

_(Elena stops listening at this part and starts thinking with very worried look on her face.)_

(End of Scene)

**Scene 7**

_(Bonnie and Damon driving back to Mystic Falls. Damon driving and Bonnie in the passenger seat. He glances across at her deep in thought and then back at the road.)_

Damon: Hey, thanks... for back there.

Bonnie: Don't worry about it.

Damon: So, what exactly happened?

Bonnie: I saw the hologram glitch. I knew it was a trap.

Damon: I mean after... when we were in our little 'stake' sandwich.

Bonnie: _(Doesn't answer straight away and gazes aimlessly ahead)_ I don't know. _(Damon frowns momentarily like he doesn't get what's up with her). _

Bonnie: _(Bringing herself back to the moment)_ I should call and check on Elena.

Damon: You should. She's probably off somewhere getting herself into trouble or having one of her trusty friends or relatives do it for her.

Bonnie: _(Turning her whole body in her seat to face him)_ Okay, seriously... what's really up your butt?

Damon: _(Frowns, takes a breath as if to speak then pauses)_ You're gonna have to be more specific.

Bonnie: It can't be that Elena's a vampire.

Damon: Why not?

Bonnie: Because I was there... when you force-fed her your blood in case Klaus sacrificed her in the moonstone ritual. You've never cared what package Elena came in as long as it was walking and breathing. And now she's immortal. She'll be hot and young forever which gives you way more time to keep trying. The alternative is she'd be dead. So what's your problem?

_Damon averts her eyes but has a guilty-as-charged look on his face, says nothing as though the words are stuck. Then Bonnie's phone rings, she looks at it and answers). _

Elena? _(Damon glances her way)_ We're on our way back to Mystic Falls. Why, what's wrong? Okay, don't do anything until we get there. We'll be like another half hour. _(She hangs up.)_

(End of Scene)

**Scene 8**

_(Doorbell rings, Matt looks out, pauses in thought and opens the door)_

Matt: You got a lot of nerve showing up here.

Rebekah: Yes, well a little birdie told me that Elena's a vampire. Thought I'd come over and see for myself. _(She then purposefully walks over the threshold past Matt then turns facing the door while he backs it and looks him in the face, smiling)_. Guess it's true.

Matt: _(Unimpressed) _What are you doing here?

Rebekah: _(Walking into the house)_ Nick had me on standby to kill her in case Bonnie didn't un-desiccate him... but she did. And I don't know, somehow I still found myself here.

Matt: You wanna hurt her again.

Rebekah: _(Rolling her eyes)_ Oh God, why did you have to be here?

Matt: _(Getting angry) _Because you nearly killed me last night! Because the only reason I'm alive is Elena! She begged Stefan to save me first and it's the reason she's a vampire. _(The smugness drains from Rebekah's face. Matt looks at her sternly for a while then turns and walks away towards the kitchen)_.

Rebekah: _(Looking slightly awkward)_ Well... there's obviously nothing for me to do here. I'm... gonna go. _(Starts to leave)_.

Matt: You know I'm kinda glad. _(Rebekah stops in her tracks and turns around frowning with sceptical curiosity. She sees Matt over at the kitchen counter and takes out a bottle and some glasses. Although his back is turned to her she can see he's pouring shots, about 4. Then he turns and puts the glasses on the island and is now facing her)_. It could've turned out a lot worse but somehow it turned out so that we're both alive and Elena doesn't have Klaus on her back anymore. And ah... _(looking thoughtfully at the shot glass held up in his hand)_ I don't think she and I have been this close in a... very... long time. _(He knocks it back and holds out one to Rebekah who has by now approached the Island. Knocking back his second...)_ Two in one, you gotta knock 'em back quick ... if you can handle it.

_(With a raised eyebrow Rebekah smiles at him coyly, he smiles back as she tosses back both drinks in vamp speed succession, then she gags and sputters and holds her throat as she falls to her knees. She looks at Matt as if betrayed and he looks at her with cold hatred). _

Rebekah: _(In a barely audible raspy voice)_ Vervaine?

Matt: _(Revealing a clear jar of a slightly green tinted fluid not far off the colour of urine)_ Yeah. Jeremy showed me all the nifty little things Alaric kept around the house in the most unassuming places. _(She falls to the ground. Then he comes round the counter, grabs her by the hair and drags her)._

(End of Scene)

**Scene 9**

_(Bonnie and Damon arrive at the Salvatore House. Bonnie greets Elena with a hug. When they pull apart Elena's face takes on vampire form. Elena bows her head and turns her shoulder to Bonnie)._

Elena: Bonnie, that smell...

Damon: It's your wrist.

Bonnie: _(Holding her wrapped wrist)_ Oh.

Elena: _(Face going back to normal)_ Just got a little too close I guess.

Damon: So what's it looking like in there?

Elena: There are at least two in the den. Stefan is downstairs in the holding cells with God knows how many.

Damon: Well I think we can take these two to start.

Bonnie: How do we plan to get in?

Damon: Easy. Since I live here I have a key.

Bonnie: Damon, they're right there, you can't just walk in.

Damon: And cue witchy distraction somewhere that's not in there.

_(Cut scene to window of an empty room at the side of the house. The loud crash of shattering glass suddenly breaks the silence as a thick tree branch falls through the pane and ignites. Three men run in to tackle the problem including the two that were in the den. Meanwhile, at the front door, Damon scowls at Bonnie as he turns the key in the lock)._

My good Persian rug is in that room.

Bonnie: Well maybe next time you'll cue a vampy distraction.

_(Damon cuts his eyes at her as he pushes open the door while Elena tries to suppress a laugh)._

Damon: I'll take these three out. You two go get Stefan. I'll be with you shortly. _(They head in opposite directions. Damon goes into the room where the men are tackling the fire and stands at the threshold)._ Lemme help you with that. _(They're eyes open up with shock when they realise their error. Damon vamp speeds right round the room breaking each neck in his wake before any of them could pick up their guns. He wipes his brow feigning hard work and then realises his cuff in on fire. He then slaps his wrist and puts that out like it's no work at all.)_

_(Elena and Bonnie press their backs against the dusty stone wall of the stairs to the 'basement' as they slowly inch their way down, Elena leading the way and listening. Bonnie sees something near the base of the stairs and whispers to Elena.)_

Bonnie: Since when do Stefan and Damon have a cat?

Elena: _(Whispering back)_ Bonnie, I don't want you to freak out and whatever you do, don't... scream.

Bonnie: _(Eyes welling up a bit)_ Oh no, it's a rat, isn't it? _(Elena doesn't verbalise her answer but her face says it all. The rat then scampers up the stairs without warning and although Bonnie's face makes unreal contortions she manages to prevent a single sound from coming out her mouth. A few seconds after the rat passes them she breathes and focuses again)._ What's going on down there?

Elena: _(Listening out)_ It's weird. I don't hear a thing.

_(They inch closer to the bottom of the stairs. Elena slowly turns her head to peep around the corner. Suddenly she jolts back and screams, her face shifts into vampire more and the skin of her left eye burns and bubbles as she has just been hit by a spray of vervaine. Her assailant comes in front of the stairs for her but bonnie intervenes. Bonnie chants something and the bottle ignites in the man's hand, setting his hand on fire which quickly spreads up his arm. Two other men there start pointing a shot gun and a crossbow but Elena pushes through the pain of the vervaine and disables one while Bonnie magically transfers a flame from the man on fire to the crossbow of the third man. When he drops it she lowers the fire on the first man who was burning but who is now seriously incapacitated by his wounds. They confiscate the weapons, Elena collects the keys from one of the men, opens Stefan's cell and tosses the keys to Bonnie to lock up the three men they just took on)._

Stefan: _(Barely lucid)_ Ughh... Elena?

Elena: _(Shocked and horrified) _Stefan!Oh my God._ (He was in the cell with what looked like a broken wooden broomstick shoved through his torso. He was weak and bleeding and it was clear from the dried blood on his bare back and torso that he had been that way for a while. Elena pulls the stick out while Stefan hollers in excruciating pain.) _

Bonnie: _(Rushing to the cell door)_ Oh crap!

Elena: He's really weak, Bonnie. He probably hasn't fed in hours. We gotta get him some blood... animal blood. He usually has a store in the fridge.

Bonnie: K. _(She pauses). _Wait. All the commotion down here... why didn't Damon come down? _(Elena looks at her quizzically)._

_(Cut to Elena and Bonnie creeping stealthily in the hallway upstairs and startled to find Damon in the den leaned up against the fireplace wall next to the open fireplace with a stake in his gut.)_

Elena: Damon!

Damon: Get outta here. Get Elena outta here.

Harper Michaels: Well. Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie: Dr. Michaels.

Michaels: I'd really hoped I could purge this town before this happened to you, Elena. I really admired your father and I hoped I could free you before you became cursed. But it seems I failed you. _(Looking at Bonnie)_ I guess I failed you both. Hell! That all this was going on in this town and we as a Council failed to stop it, I will never forgive myself. That we let these... these things penetrate us is even more beyond belief. I'm actually thankful that your parents aren't alive to see...

Elena: Don't you talk about my parents. And don't you talk about my friends.

Michaels: _(Retracts his posture as though he realises she is not on his team. He pulls a set of matches out his pocket and strikes one. The two girls look at him curiously at first when Elena notices the empty bottle of liquor on the mantle, then it clicks. He holds the match above Damon)._ Say goodbye to your friend then. _(He drops the match)._

Elena: No!

_(Suddenly out of nowhere, Michaels flies up against the mantle. It's Stefan who just vamp sped up the stairs and took him down. In that moment Bonnie chants and lowers the fire that just barely lit up Damon while Elena vamp speeds over to him to pull out the stake. Damon catches himself and looks Elena softly in the eyes. She returns his gaze for a split moment with a smile and then gets up and turns to Stefan who is holding Michaels against the wall by the neck_). Stefan, how'd you...?

Stefan: Rat ran across my chest... well... he tried. (Bonnie's face distorts and Elena breathes a sigh of relief.

Damon: _(Just starting to recover but still a little wobbly)_ Well what're you waiting for? Finish him.

Elena: No. He can go in the cells like the others and when the vervaine's left their system they can be compelled to forget everything.

Damon: Wait. You haven't killed them?

Elena: No. _(Damon visibly tries to bridle his utter exasperation but it shows)_. There's no point to it Damon. Why have over a dozen people missing when we can compel them to believe everything is okay and none of this ever happened?

Damon: _(In an elevated tone) _Because it takes two days for vervaine to completely leave the system Elena, two daaays! That's two days of plenty of time for any manner of things to go wrong. It's cleaner to kill them.

Elena: And how do you explain all the missing people or dead bodies, all from the town's Council?

Damon: I don't know. We can say they went on a Council camping trip and the van turned over and blew up! It's not rocket science Elena it can be worked out. _(Elena looks at him in utter disbelief; bonnie bows her head as though she's a little embarrassed for him; Stefan lowers Michaels from the wall)_.

Stefan: Elena's right.

Damon: No, Stefan. No.

Stefan: We'll take him down to the cells. _(Elena gives Stefan a warm and grateful look as he takes Michaels by the arm and turns to lead him back downstairs. Suddenly, Michaels reaches into the fireplace and pulls out a hot poker which he swings at Stefan, slashing him. He makes a run for the door but is immediately intercepted by Damon who vamp speeds at him and breaks his neck in one fell swoop. After Michaels falls to the floor at his feet he looks at Elena with a defiant sneer.)_

(End of Scene)

**Scene 10**

_(Jeremy unlocks the door and walks in the house)._

Jeremy: Elena! Hey, sorry I disappeared on ya. You wouldn't believe... _(He sees the jar of vervaine infusion on the counter and pauses in placing his keys on the kitchen counter. His movements become slow and deliberate; he reaches behind his back for his crossbow and stealthily heads towards the living room. He sees Matt sitting in a chair bent over with his head in his hands)_ Matt. What's wrong? Where's Elena?

Matt: I thought I could do it. I was so mad at her; I wanted to make her suffer. But I couldn't. I just... I can't.

Jeremy: What'd you do? Where's my sister? _(Matt, lifts his head and looks straight ahead prompting Jeremy to look to his left in the same direction. He slowly lowers his crossbow in disbelief as he beholds Rebekah bound and gagged and barely conscious, strapped down to a wooden rectangular dining table. He walks up to her slowly almost in a daze like it's too good to be true. He goes to the side of the table and looks at her face. Her eyes are despondent. Suddenly a sense of purpose becomes apparent in Jeremy's eyes)_. It's okay. Don't sweat it.

Matt: I been sticking her with vervaine every time she looks like she's coming around. I don't know what else to do. It's like I can't follow through but I can't turn back either. She's an original vampire; she'll kill us all.

Jeremy: No you're right, we can't let her go. _(Pauses thoughtfully)._ We can't keep her here either. Get the bottle of vervaine. _(He takes one of his wooden arrows from his sheath and plunges it into her heart. She gasps and passes out/ dies. Matt gazes at what Jeremy's done, stunned.)_ Go on! _(Matt focuses again and starts heading for the kitchen). _Then come help me move her.

(End of Scene)

**Scene 11**

Elena: _(Seething anger)_ You just couldn't wait. Any miserable excuse...

Damon: He was getting away.

Elena: You still didn't have to kill him! _(Eyes welling up with tears.)_

Damon: Why're you so hung up on this guy anyway?

Elena: _(Tears coming)_ He was a family friend! _(Bonnie is standing on the side silently streaming tears)._ Everyone on the Council practically is. This isn't as straightforward for us. We can't just kill and let die the way that you do. _(Walks away)._

Damon: What? _(Moving towards her)._ What did you just say to me?

Stefan: _(Stepping in front Damon and putting his hand on his chest)._ Damon, just... let it go. You could have let him live. There were other ways to do this.

Damon: _(Frowning at Stefan as though he is a crazy fool). _There you go again, taking up everything she says. What Elena wants, Elena gets. Her choices suck Stefan. Her choices get her killed._ (Rolling eyes then chuckling sardonically)_ I mean, haven't you learned your lesson, by now? _(In his face now)_ Huh? Or won't you be satisfied until she's actually dead?

Stefan: That's not fair.

Damon: You know what's not fair? Hm? The way some people, no matter what they do, get everything and others get nothing. _(Contempt on his face, the vampire eye veins and fangs come out)._

_(At this point Bonnie's tears have stopped and she unconsciously braces from the bad feeling rising in her chest. Elena too becomes tense and all eyes are fixed on the brothers – a deeply pained look on Stefan's face and a disturbingly bitter look on Damon's.)_

They always love you, they always pick you. Her, Katherine, our father... all I ever wanted was for them to pick me; just once. _(Anguish deepening)_ She was coming back to you. I keep thinking she was on that Bridge because she chose to go back to you... and you couldn't even choose her back!

Stefan: That's not true, I did what she wanted. I...

Damon: _(Violently infuriated, practically screaming and driving Stephan up against the wall by his shirt collar at vamp speed)_ You chose her stupid chooiiice! You didn't choose her liiiiife!

Elena: _(Terrified, races towards them at vamp speed)_ Damon, no!

_(Damon knocks her away in his rage. Bonnie runs to Elena on the floor to make sure she is okay, then while comforting Elena focuses her attention on the brothers but doesn't quite intervene as yet. Stefan is tearful and doesn't resist his brother.)_

Damon: And Katherine, you betrayed her to our father. And him, you killed. You bled him dry. But I'm always the bad guy. I always get the blame. I'm somehow never as pure as you. They all loved you and you sold... them... out! And even after all that... they still choose you.

_(Suddenly veins disappear, fangs retract, loosens grip on Stephan whose head hangs low and is crying, tears on Damon's face; he looks at Elena and Bonnie on the ground. Elena with tears on her face looking at him as if waiting for the other shoe to drop, Bonnie braced and also looking at him in the same way. Elena then vamp races over to Stefan. Damon goes limp and looks down on the ground.)_

I can't do this anymore. What's the point? I can't be someone I'm not. I'm sick of apologising for who I am and what I feel. I'm done. _(He vamp speeds out. Bonnie reflexively stands up as if to follow but doesn't)._

Elena: _(Gets up from Stefan to go after him)_ Oh my God, we've got to go after him.

Bonnie: _(Walking towards the door to cut her off)_ Elena, no. Let me.

Elena: Bonnie, you don't understand. When he's like this he's liable to do something crazy. He's dangerous; he can hurt somebody, even kill them.

Bonnie: _(Touching her arm and looking her in the eye)_ I know, Elena, which is why I need to go. You're a baby vampire now. You're not exactly in a strong position to stop him from drawing human blood.

_(Elena takes a breath and swallows as the reality of her new life hits her and nods. Bonnie turns and leaves and goes looking for Damon)._

(End of Scene)

**Scene 12**

_ (Stefan and Elena fluffing pillows at Elena's house, getting ready for bed.) [Cue soft background music.]_

Stefan: I shouldn't be here. I should spend the night at home.

Elena: No, Stefan. You know how he is when he's like this. He's mad at us right now. I think that either of us being there would make matters worse. Bonnie will take care of him for tonight. Then he'll just need some time and space to cool off.

Stefan: He's not mad at us Elena, he's mad at me. A part of him has been mad at me since the day I was born.

Elena: Stefan, he was lashing out because he was hurting. If one thing was clear from everything he said it's that it wasn't your decision that pissed him off. It was mine. _(Stefan is still pensive and looking down)_. What's the matter?

Stefan: He was right. I betrayed all of you.

Elena: No.

Stefan: _(Choking up)_ I never deserved your love. I've done horrible things to you Elena.

Elena: And we're past it. I've forgiven you. You've more than made up for it. You can't take this from Damon, he's no Saint either. He's hurt me too and I've forgiven him. _(Cupping his face and looking in his eyes)._ This is about moving forward Stefan; what we do from here on out. Damon's just gonna have to deal with it.

_(Stefan nods. They kiss lightly. Their lips linger one each other's then when they part they linger looking into each other's eyes. Elena's breathing quickens as her eyes soften and her lips part)._

Elena: _(In a serious almost apologetic voice)_ I know this is a little weird, really awkward timing but...

Stefan: _(Laughing softly)_ It's um... it's your vampire libido. It's um... _(His eyes covering every inch of her face before going in for a deep passionate kiss. She responds with even greater urgency, rips off his shirt at vamp speed so instinctively she surprises herself. She pauses to look at the massive damage she did to his shirt so quickly and they both laugh. Then it's on like popcawn.) [Cue steamy hot love scene]_.

(End of Scene)

**Scene 13**

_(Damon lying across the road, sound of car and headlights approach. Car stops, engine and headlights stay on, silhouette of shapely woman appears in front of headlights and stands straddling Damon's body while looking down at him.)_

Damon: Well, this is different. You might be the most fun one yet.

_(Woman stoops down over his body in the same straddling position and looks him dead in the eye)._

Bonnie: Oh, I don't think I'm anything you could possibly bargain for.

Damon: _(Grimaces painfully)_ Crap! Bonniiie! Get the hell outta here!

Bonnie: _(Presses her index finger into his chest)_ Oh, I'm getting outta here. But not... without... you.

(End of Scene)

**Scene 14**

Elena: *Gasp* _(Elena finds herself standing in her room facing the window with very a confused look on her face. Then she sees Damon walking towards her and she opens her mouth to speak but nothing comes out as she stutters, clearly puzzled and even a bit afraid. But then as he stops right in front of her he holds up her old necklace)._ Where did you get that? I thought that was destroyed? _(She reaches out for it)._

Damon: _(He pulls it back to prevent her from taking it.)_ I just have to say something. _(Elena winces and shifts her weight on her feet, visibly nervous about his intentions.)_ Because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life. _(Advancing towards her)_ No, I just have to say it once; you just need to hear it. I love you, Elena. _(She jolts in surprise)._ And it's because I love you that... I can't be selfish with you... and why you can't know this. I don't deserve you. But my brother does. _(He kisses her on the forehead and she takes a breath as she shudders. She looks at him bewildered and confused as though something doesn't fit. Then he touches her hair and face.)_ God I wish you didn't have to forget this... but you do. _(She looks into his eyes and furrows her brow curiously as his pupils widen and narrow. Then an expression of sudden realisation comes over her face)_.

Elena: Y-you're compelling me. _(Takes a breath)_ This is a memory.

_(Then suddenly she feels swept up and it seems like the whole room flips. She's horizontal on her bed and looking up at Damon sneering hatefully at her). _

D-Damon...

(_She's seems completely confused. He's sitting on her torso straddling her and she is pinned and frightened. Before she can tell him to get off his face changes and she realises it's not Damon. It's a shirtless, Black man with his head shaved bald. She gasps as her eyes pop open just in time to see the stake flash downward before her eyes. She instinctively screams.)_

The End

_**Next on the Vampire Diaries Alternate Fan Script**__! (Season 4 Episode 3 – "Pity Party")_

_Damon to Stefan: _Where the hell were you? How many times do I have to tell you, stop worrying about me?

_Image of Klaus sneaking up behind Elena (?_)_ and frightening her out of her wits. _

_Caroline and Jeremy at someone's door with Caroline smiling cheerfully saying:_ Hi Mr. Owens!

_Bonnie in pyjama camisole top and long pyjama pants with dishevelled hair and huge dark shades on a pale and puffy face talking to Caroline and Jeremy: _Ok, why are you yelling at me? _Caroline and Jeremy give each other a WTF look._

_Caroline and Elena engage in a long heartfelt embrace._

_A clearly inebriated Bonnie talking with Damon:_

Bonnie: You think you got it bad. My boyfriend cheated on me with a dead girl. Not an undead girl; a dead girl. _(Puts bottle of alcohol to her head)._

Damon: Actually he cheated on you with a dead undead girl. ... Double whammy.

Bonnie: Wow. I had salt for that wound but no pepper to go with it. Thanks.

Damon: _(Smiles obligingly)_

_**The Vampire Diaries**__ (Alternate Fan Script)_


End file.
